sidthesciencekidfandomcom-20200214-history
Online Games
This page is for the official "Sid the Science Kid" games found on the official website on PBS Kids. There are a whole bunch of them one can play! This page will include information on each game, as well as maybe a picture or two! Games Journals You first begin to the game by picking a friend: Sid, May, Gabriella, and Gerald. The buddy you pick will be the character your control to write or drawin in the journal with! You can pick 3 sizes from small, medium, and large when drawing, as well as many colors, an eraser, and stickers. When done you can share, print, or clear the picture or words. Collection Jar With this game you can play with all sorts of random items and objects by using random tools like a manifying glass, chalk, and many more! Say What? Mix It Up Pick food items that can be healthy and blend well together on a plate, one of each color. Some may have more then one color you can use for the plate. Sid will inform you on the object you hover over. The items you can choose from are: Fish, Noodles, cabbage, broccoli, muffin, chicken, grapes, watermelon, apple, soy milk, banana, beans, corn, strawberry, donut, rice, cheese, pudding, yogurt, avacado, tofu, cottage cheese, mushroom, egg, pepper, pretzel, potato, cupcake, carrot, toast, pineapple, cookie, orange, cherry, and peas. Sid Says In this game you follow Sid's dad, who will move in some way, shape, or form. You must then click on Sid in order to make him mvoe or perform in the same way. Kitchen Magician Sandbox Sympthony Roly Poly Round-up In this game, you must click on a roly poly when it is in level with the jar in order to make it go inside. Some may shift shapes along the wall and if they bump into another then it will go in another direction instead. Mystery Lunchbox In this game you can explore and change objects inside the lunch box! Clicking on the scale will show the differences of it after it decays, ages, and grows mold. Supr Duper Antibodies In this game you must give Sid a shot, allowing the super Antibodies to go into him to keep him from getting sick from the traveling Virus. Weather Wheel This game plays out a lot like "I want to be a Scientist" but instead you play as Gerald, who has to dress for the weather. To play this game, you begin by spinning a weather wheel, then you have to pick clothing opens in order to dress him properly. There are multiple outfits for Gerald to wear, and you can freely mix and match items. Then when your done, click on the little checkmark button below the weather wheel. I sense In this game, you will be given multiple items on a shelf and its up to you to determine which is the right object that Sid is requesting when he shows you a flash card with a sense on it. Such as him holding up a musical card, then he wants something that makes sound. Balancing Act The goal of this game is to add some bird seed, then find a way to balance the food to make it balance perfectly. Shadow Show In this game, Sid will make shadows on the wall for you to make using a bunch a few colorful shapes/blocks presented to you. Then, upon finishing you must click the red eye button and it'll check the shape. Fun with Friction Playing as Gerald, in this game you must pick a object/surface to slide across and knock over the object. If you knock the object into the hole behind you then you must retry. Some levels may have you do it twice. Gabriella Cleans Up The object of this game is to simply sort the trash littered around the area into the proper bins. Sid's Science Fair This is just a "hub" for the following 9 games. It also has a video that goes with it to watch though. Sid's Science Fair: Vegetable Patterns A pattern game where you just pick the missing Vegetables to put into the row. Sid's Science Fair: Vegetable Harvest A math game. You simply pluck the vegetables and then determine how many you picked. Sid's Science Fair: Vegetable Planting Sid's Science Fair: Pan Balance Sid's Science Fair: Sorting Box Sid's Science Fair: Crystals Rule Sid's Science Fair: Weather Surprise Sid's Science Fair: Snow Search Sid's Science Fair: Snowflake Match I want to be a Scientist In this game, Gabriella and her mother will guide you to dress her up for the scientific roles she chooses to dress up for. When you've gotten everything right, a small animation will take place and you will go onto the next level. There is a total of 3 Red Light Green Light In this game you pick 1 of 4 Sid the Science Kid characters to play red light green light as. Each kid has their own speed and animation/style of running or moving. The goal is to beat all 3 levels of this fun, quick, catchy game. If Teacher Susie catches you then you'll have to head back to the starting line. Trivia Gallery Category:Fun Pages